Stop it Guys!
by IndigoGrapefruit
Summary: Natsume and Mikan got into a fight. And when they try to get Ruka to take sides, things start to become complicated...


**A/N: My second One-shot. Enjoy =3. Oh god, I'm having a sugar rush... I think it's from all those chocolates I ate earlier.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice but I love Higuchi Tachibana to death for creating it.**

**Warning: Contains Narumi OOCness.**

* * *

**Stop It Guys!**

One absurd morning, Ruka entered the classroom before anyone else. He walked in leisurely, sat at his desk, and stroked his Usagi's ears a few times.

He sighed. "So, it's just you and me, Usagi…"

Or not…

"I told you to stop and apologize!" a loud, feminine voice came from outside the doorway.

"Shut up, polka dots," the grumpy deep voice growled.

The door slammed open and two of his very pissed off best friends stomped inside the classroom. Ruka robotically turned his head around 90 degrees, saw their expressions and cringed.

And as if things weren't worse enough, Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga both tried to enter the doorway at the same time.

"Move it," he called her.

"Why don't you?" she huffed.

Ruka stood up, put two hands in front of him and concernedly said, "Come on guys, just cooperate with each other."

Mikan's usual cheerful eyes now flared with anger, "Tell _him_ to move it! He's the one who shoved me right into Iinchou!"

"It's not my fault that you're so damn clumsy and can't stand on two feet," Natsume hissed back.

Instantly, both of them fell forward face first on the ground, evidently pushed by someone. A stoic violet-eyed inventor with her hand in front of her sighed.

"Good morning Nogi," she greeted him. Now that was unusual… "Let's settle the thing we were talking about last night, shall we?" Or maybe not…

"Imai!" he yelled, "What do you want for the pictures?"

"Something of equal value," Hotaru replied, "Or more."

"Like?" he questioned cautiously. It was never a good thing when you bargained with Hotaru, "10 000 yen?"

"Make it 100 000," she told him, "And then I might consider it."

There goes his allowence… Ruka protested, "This is going too far!"

"See?" Mikan, who was now back on her feet screamed at Natsume who was also standing. "There's such a thing as a boundary, you know! Ruka-pyon, tell him!"

"Blaming it on someone else is not going to do you any good, Polka," he retorted, "Ruka, you're not seriously going to listen to an idiot that doesn't know what she's saying, are you?"

Ruka backed away slowly. Sensing that something dangerous was about to happen, Usagi jumped out of his arms and bounced over to Hotaru, which was pretty smart because anyone with any sense at all would know to stay away from her. Hotaru silently got out her camera.

Mikan walked over, grabbed his arm and locked it with hers, then glared at Natsume. "I'm saying this for the last time: My. Freaking. Name. Is. Mikan!" She turned to Ruka, "You sympathize with how I feel, don't you Ruka-pyon?"

Natsume took Ruka's other arm and yanked it out of hers and let go of it, "You don't have another name, because I say so. And Ruka doesn't like to be touched, least from someone like you."

Already, Nonoko, Anna, and Koko have arrived. They were staring at the scene with now amused faces.

"Hey, what happened between them?" Anna asked Koko when Mikan and Natsume started playing tug-of-war with Ruka's limbs.

"I don't know," Koko replied with his usual smile, "They're thinking 'I hate you' so intensely that I can't read any other thoughts."

"Wow, must be serious," Nonoko gasped, "What should we do?"

Just then, the door opened and Otonashi and Kitsuneme helped a bandaged Yuu into the room. Sumire was right behind them.

That diverted Mikan's attention. She ran over to Yuu, obviously concerned. "Iinchou, are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

He smiled weakly, "Yeah, thanks Mikan."

Koko turned to Yuu and announced out loud his thoughts. "So Natsume pushed Mikan onto me and we fell down the staircase –oh! That's a very interesting position you ended up in! –and I had to go to the hospital to get bandaged. I'm glad Mikan's all right, I mean, she's not hurt or anything right?"

Every slowly cranked their heads to him. Yuu turned red and put his hands over his face out of embarrassment. There was a long moment of silence. And then…

"Ahhh!" Koko screamed, "My hair's on fire!" and he ran out the door down the hallway.

Mikan turned her head back to Natsume. "You know, everything was fine until you came around!"

"That's my freakin' line," he hissed back at her, "And for your information, Ruka is and has been my friend for way longer than he has been yours."

"Well he likes me better, doesn't he?" Mikan snapped.

Ruka turned an awkward shade of red; Hotaru snapped a picture of him.

"Imai!!!!"

Ruka was now trying to snatch the camera out of Hotaru's hands and failing miserably. Seeing that Ruka was out of the argument for the moment, Mikan stomped over to Yuu.

"Apologize to Iinchou now!" she demanded.

"Mikan-chan," Yuu said, trying to make things better, "You don't have to…"

He was totally ignored.

Natsume burned one of her pigtails. She nullified his flames. He growled at her.

"Apologize!" she repeated.

The class waited anxiously in silence.

A very very gay hum of a very very gay teacher was heard. The door opened and their homeroom teacher, a very very gay guy known as Narumi L. Anjo entered the room. Of course, naturally, the first thing he laid his eyes on was the furious Mikan screaming at the stone-faced Natsume.

"Ooh la la," he commented. "Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun are having their first love quarrel!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, dramatically turned their heads around, stared Narumi in the eye and gave him "the look".

"What?" Narumi remarked "innocently".

Natsume was in a very foul mood right now. "Fuck off, you transvestite."

Oh no he didn't! No one ever, _ever_ insults Narumi L. Anjo, especially his choice of ... colourful clothing. He put up a brilliant smile and released his pheromones. "Natsume-kun, how about we have a man to man talk next door?"

"You're not freakin' man!" Sumire screamed, trying to distract him so that Natsume doesn't fall for his pheromones.

Narumi stopped, turned, and stared at her. One second passed…two seconds…three seconds…

"You're all meanies!" he pointed at them, screamed, and ran out of the classroom with a tear stained face.

"There goes that guy…"

"I can't believe you!" Mikan yelled, "First you hurt Iinchou, then Koko, and now Narumi-sensei too!"

"Mikan, calm down," Ruka told her.

Bad move. Mikan grabbed Ruka once again and firmly held his arm. "See, unlike _someone_, Ruka-pyon actually cares!"

Natsume also grabbed Ruka's arm once again and glared at her murderously. "I told you to let go of Ruka."

Ok, now Ruka was just feeling plain violated. He yanked both of his arms out of Mikan and Natsume's hands and screamed at the top of his lungs, "STOP IT GUYS, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN PAIN HERE?!?! I MEAN, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST KISS AND MAKE UP AND GET THIS OVER WITH?!?!!?!?"

Everyone's jaws (except for Hotaru's and perhaps Natsume's) dropped five feet to the ground and they plain gaped at him, totally dumbfounded. Ruka realized what he had just said and his jaw dropped too. He clamped both hands over his mouth, stunned and horrified.

"Forget that I said that!" was all he could manage.

* * *

And that was how Ruka Nogi decided to skip class the next day.

He sat leaning on a tree, hands over his tomato-red face as he recalled all the events that happened yesterday. How was he ever going to face anyone again?

After a long period of time passed and Ruka decided that he was better off if he went and did something productive, he got up from the spot and proceeded back. Upon hearing a familiar voice, he stopped.

"Hey, Natsume, you reckon they found out yet, about our April Fool's joke?"

It was Mikan, and by her words, she was with Natsume, and the world wasn't blowing up! It's a miracle! But Ruka had more important things on his mind right now, and his two best friends were the two people at the top of the list of his People I Really Don't Want To Face Right Now List.

But curiosity got the better of him. He found a bush, hid behind it and peeked. What he saw made him shocked.

Natsume and Mikan were sitting at the bottom of their typical hangout: the Sakura tree. That was normal. What was not, was their posture. Mikan was sitting on Natsume's lap, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Natsume had one hand around her waist and the other holding his manga which he appeared to be reading.

She pouted when he did not give her an answer. "I said hey."

Silence again.

"Fine, if you're not going to answer, I'll find Ruka-pyon. At least he listens to me!"

At this, Natsume snapped his book shut. She looked at him curiously. He tightened his grip on her waist.

"Hey, I'm mad now," he told her, "First you fall on top of that stupid class president, then you keep mentioning Ruka this, Ruka that. Are you doing this on purpose?"

Mikan was clueless. "Doing what?"

"Making me angry," Natsume answered, staring her intensely in the eyes. "Well congratulations, cause you're really succeeding."

He threw aside his manga and took her chin in his hand. He brought her face up to his and kissed her on the lips. Mikan responded by putting her hands around his neck and deepening the kiss. In return, he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Behind the bushes, Ruka unconsciously put one hand up to his mouth.

He felt a lump in his pocket and took out a digital camera that he had carried around in hopes of capturing a humiliating picture of Hotaru and thus use that to stop her from blackmailing him. It was too bad he never got to. He took out the camera, zoomed in, and silently clicked a picture of them, capturing the moment.

_You owe me, Imai… A lot._

_

* * *

_

**Note: If you are a tranvestite or gay and are offended by the Narumi part, I apologize. I got nothing against gays, lesbians, bisexuals, transvestites, girly men or manly girls. I believe that everyone is free to dress as they like, be as they like and like who they want to. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, or else I'll send Narumi and his army of deadly pheromones after you :D.**

**Reviewers will be appreciated, loved, and spared from Narumi and his army of pheromones.**

**-Love, IndigoGrapefruit**


End file.
